This invention relates to providing a system for improved wear liners used on machinery such as truck beds, hoppers, and heavy material haulers. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a wear liner system that both protects such material handling equipment from abrasive wear and enhances the flow performance of the equipment by dislodging accumulations of bulk material, which tends to collect over the surfaces of the wear liners during material handling operations.
Bulk material handling equipment is widely used in industry to transport materials, such as ores, while the ores are in a loose bulk form. Many of the transported materials have a tendency to build up on the surface of the wear liners during material handling operations. If the material being handled has sufficient cohesive strength, the stagnant material buildup can reduce the overall flow efficiency of the material handling operation and can often fully interrupt the material flow. A need therefore exists for practical, cost-effective, and reliable solutions addressing these common and often costly problems.